Eanbald the Parrot
*Hendrik *Malik *Madi |foes= *Echo *Golden Corsairs }} Eanbald the Parrot (オウムをイーンボールド, Ōmu o īnbōrudo) is a 17-year-old anthropomorphic parrot with the ability to manipulate plant life and toxins around him, as well as read minds. Appearance Eanbald wears a black leather jacket and torn jeans. The black leather jacket has a pocket at chest level on the left side. On this pocket is the Cross Bone Raiders Emblem. He has green feathers with the occasional blue stripe of feathers, and his face has red feathers, making it look like he has a red mask. There is a scar on his left eye. Eanbald often carries two or three swords. Eanbald's swords are the legendary Gemini II, Terricia III, and Sidra I. Also, when possible, he will wear his battle helmet, the Fire Arrow, which looks like a real-world Galea helmet. History Introduction Eanbald initially lived on Seaside Island. One day, he visited the ruins of his ancestors and noticed a peculiar object lodged into the wall. When he took it out, he was surprised to find that it was Gemini II, a legendary sword. Attached to the sword was a note written in an ancient language, which Eanbald could somehow read and understand. It said that Eanbald would become a legendary warrior, and was chosen by the Knuckles Clan to have the sword. He would be gifted with the ability to read minds without the owner of said minds knowing, with that power being awakened after reading the note. He was to become the best swordsman in the universe. Also, his village was being attacked. Eanbald quickly ran back to the village to find it almost completely obliterated; the only places that weren't destroyed were the well and the corner of the local cafe. Eanbald stood there in horror as he realizes that all of the inhabitants of the village were dead. Suddenly, he heard a splash from the well, and when he looked, he saw a tentacle sticking out of it. As Eanbald crept slowly toward the well, the creature jumped out of the well. Eanbald just stood there, shocked, and shakily asked who the creature was. He said that he was Ringolds the Octopus. Suddenly, a loud, roaring cry came from the corner of the cafe. It turned out to be Eanbald's friend, Benjamin, who was mourning his mother's death. Eanbald calms Ben down, saying that this was relatable. The three exchange information and decide to stick together. They took what was left and usable from the village, and built a makeshift shelter on the beach. The Crossbone Raiders One day, a band of pirates appears down the coast. The small group approached the ship, which was labeled the Vile Swashbuckler. The crew of the Swashbuckler notified their captain of the trio's presence, and the captain came out and asked if the group was marooned. Ringolds quickly replied that their village was destroyed by explosions without any warning, and that Eanbald and Ben can't swim or build a decent raft. The captain revealed himself as Captain Marion, captain of the Cross Bone Raiders, and asked if the three would like to join the crew. After a quick, careful discussion, they accepted the offer and then grabbed their belongings. Eanbald grabs his sword, Ben grabs his mother's blanket, and Ringolds grabs his survival bag. Two years later, Eanbald had become the first-in-command, Ringolds had become second, and Benjamin third. One day, while the group are out at sea, Ringolds saw air bubbling out of the water, and jumped into the water. Although the crew initially freaks out about this, he eventually emerged asking for assistance with helping someone out of the water. Capt. Marion comes out and took the echidna into his headquarters. Eventually, he announced that the echidna, named Hendrik, would be considered his son. Five months after Hendrik appeared, a group called The Red Revenge suddenly attacked and killed the majority of the crew. While most members escaped by jumping overboard, Eanbald cleverly made a raft from the hull of the ship, using an acidic poison to melt the raft off the hull. Before Eanbald could get Ringolds or Benjamin onto the raft, however, a storm that was occurring at the same time blew the raft away, taking Eanbald with it. Carnivals Are Fun After a few days, Eanbald was drifting toward Carnival Town. A stranger decided to bring Eanbald to shore using some strange power. Eanbald read this person's mind, and found that his name was Malik, and is one of Hendrik's acquaintances. Malik asked if he knew Hendrik, and Eanbald responded that he did, but not very well. He then says that he has to get to Hendrik, and Malik says that he is probably out at sea traveling. Eanbald and Malik then set out to find Hendrik and Madi, eventually finding them at West Side Island a week and a half later. Eanbald greets Hendrik while reading his mind, now knowing what is going on. The four then set sail for Seaside Hill. Ruins and Golden Corsairs Madi told Hendrik to get wood for the campfire; they would go to the Ocean Ruins the next day. Madi then told Malik and Eanbald about the Akanonite and what to expect, but Eanbald didn't really pay much attention because he already knew the majority of this information. The next day, as planned, they set out for the Ocean Ruins. Eanbald watched Hendrik touch the Akanonite, and could hear what the stone was telling Hendrik. Despite that, Hendrik told the others that the ruins consisted of the main entry hall, as well as four other halls that had elemental areas. Each group member used their powers in those areas, and it caused a secret passageway to open in the entrance hall that led to the basement room below. Hendrik led the rest of the group into the basement, and inside they found a pedestal that held an open book. This book was titled Water Spellbook Vol. 3: Wind Edition. Hendrik took the book, causing a secret exit to open. After exiting through the exit, they faced opposition in the form of the Golden Corsairs: Serafin, Gelrox, Krallig, and Zeques faced our heroes. Serafin challenges the group to a fight, with the losers having to serve the winners. Hendrik quickly accepts the challenge, tasking Eanbald with fighting Gelrox. After weakening the starfish enough, Eanbald uses his Plant Trap ability to trap Gelrox with the rest of the Corsairs so Hendrik could take the rest out. However, Eanbald worries with the rest of the group when Hendrik uses his Bladed Vortex attack because it's his first time using it. Regardless, luck wins over all, and our heroes win the fight. After the fight, Hendrik asks Eanbald if he wishes to stay with the rest of the group. Eanbald agrees, and says that they should find Benjamin and Ringolds. However, before more could be said, Echo-P2 the Hawk suddenly attacks. Despite the robot's power, Malik is able to easily turn the robot into scrap metal using Shadow Onslaught. The group then decides to head somewhere safe, and Malik suggests Station Square, to which the rest of the group affirms. They depart for the city straight away. While in Station Square, Hendrik tells everyone else that he will find all of the Water Spellbooks and become the master of his elements, water and wind. Powers Eanbald's powers are that of the elements of poison and nature. A list of moves is detailed below: * Plant Trap: Surrounds the target(s) in a certain kind of plant depending on the environment the user is in. * Poison Armor: Eanbald coats himself in an acidic poison that can destroy even steel. * Poisonous Venus Flytrap: A bi-elemental move. If someone approaches this plant, they can be severely or fatally injured. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Biokinetics Category:Members of the Cross Bone Raiders